twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ancient, Present and Future Entities
You have entered the page listing all of the Ancient, Present and Future Entities that have once lived, live right now and about to live are listed. In the Interrealm universe, there are many metaphysical elements that dictate what goes on in the universes of the Thirteen Realms. In those universes are home to superbeings, demigods, pan-dimensional omnipotent beings and many more that exist and don't even know it. In this list will display such beings and their purpose throughout the series. This would also include ancient civilizations that also once roamed. Pre-Universal Time There was a "time before time" and it came in the form of what is called The Fifth Celestial, a quantum event in which the original proto-universe began to fall apart and form the present day universes there are now. Delgan : Main Article: Delgan Five Sorceresses The Five Great Sorceresses or Five Sorceresses are known throughout various cultures and civilizations as the most powerful beings that came from what is to be known as The Time Before Time. Before development of the modern multiverse, there was only one, a Proto-Universe made of beings and powers never thought or seen by the present gods and entities. These five beings ruled supreme and clandestine over the countless worlds that inhabit that reality. They are known in the present for their powers and remnant beings that still roam around in a precaution to pass themselves off into the next stages of quantum. History Evidence of the existence of the Five Sorceresses have been known in the most ancient worlds deep in the Observable Breach. Particularly the Ulnae, a race of hyper-intelligent, half-machine beings know of the sorceresses because of their ties to their past ancestors from the Proto-Universe. Worshiping Aequitas as their savior to pass into the "new world". Researching deeper into the subject other hyper-ancient races have known about their existence and have even pointed out their names and activities During a recent collaboration between the Governments of Solterran Alliance, The Direan Republic and the Neocasidian Dominion, Vela and other organizations, The search was on to find out more about the sorceresses following clues and many worlds until the discovery of "Source Worlds" have surfaced and came across the first item. The staffs. Each having their own history written in them The Sorceresses *'Gaia': **Sorceress of Earth: She holds the responsibility of the creation of planets and life. **Source: Earth, Prime Observable Universe *'Tempest': **Sorceress of Wind: The navigator, controller of weather and overseer of universes. **Source: Phelans, Prometheus Universe *'Pyre': **Sorceress of Fire: Giver of light, bringer of intellect and the first sorceress to create the Phoenix Realm and the inhabitants within. **Source: Hunai'Mar, Hades Universe *'Tsunami': **Sorceress of Water - Maintainer of life, Goddess of Oceanic lifeforms. **Source: *'Aequitas': **The most powerful being of them all, most referred to the balance and the beginning of all beginnings and the ender of all ends. **Source: Unknown Present Time Phoenix Realm The Phoenix Realm is a virtual existence outside the bounds of the tangible universes and physics of the multiverse; beyond the area of normal, sub and hyperspace and even against worlds that claim their physics are non-existent. This realm is developed by Pyre with the combined efforts of the other four sorceresses to act as a nexus from the modern universe to other multiverses out there. It is also known for its famed inhabitants that are known all around in legend to full existence: Phoenixes. Inhabitants The Sole inhabitants of this superuniverse roam freely within and outside of the tangible planes and are powerful beyond their means but peaceful and bound to never interfere much but to watch and interact with the universes around them, Most of them are known to be guardians, others to be the normal groups of species within a planet and often but rarely are souls who arrived after their deaths. Often it's ultra rare that these kinds arrived at the phoenix realm. There are three main types of phoenixes that dominate this existence: Natives, Guardians and Spirts. *'Native Phoenixes' are the ones who are born, raised and live in the boundaries of the realm and live happily among their own kind without prejudice but they do fought in wars and minor hostilities but that is where the Guardians control. *'Great Guardian Phoenixes' are the will-learned and protective species that are there to protect the realm and both the natives and spirits along with special abilities like enhanced strength, nigh-invulnerability, and freedom from fate and physical limits of any universe to protect other universes, and stop renegade phoenixes from destroying lives. *'Spirit Phoenixes' come in two kinds: the delivered and the guardian types. They are made from the souls and/or life energies of various species who died prior to adsorbing the feather of a guardian phoenix which are ultra rare to find in any universe. Spirits can become Guardians with the ability to come back to their native universes even to be 'resurrected' but in the process they become smarter, stronger and faster than ever before because of their abilities. Chronological Displacement Time differs in the phoenix superuniverse as time doesn't exist unless wanted to. Though a lifetime the inhabitants don't go though the typical burnout and are eternal all the way. Should a spirit or a guardian makes it through, over billions or even trillions of years may passed that is why they have that ability to go back. Xias Xias, Goddess of immeasurable strength was known by the ancient races as one of the most powerful beings in the earlier multiverse. Little is known about that acts she contributed to or have committed among her subordinates and lower worshipers alike. Xias in appearance is a titanic being with musculature that can span universes all at once with a single flex. But was also a noble being who does not desecrate or destroy unless provoked beyond a mean far accomplished by mortals. Transition to Mortality Her power was the only thing keeping her isolated from the rest of the beings even from the other super-beings that have existed in the eons long hereafter. That is when Xias has decided to make herself mortal but the universal rule couldn't let her simply relinquish her full power to become mortal but she did find another way to secure all that power. Xias took her mighty hands and gathered all that power into a single crystal with a golden ring guarding it she hid the piece away to prevent other hands from using the power of the crystal for other means. Xias enjoyed her years as a mortal so much she ended up loosing the knowledge of where her crystal went not only she was doomed to live out her mortality but was left even after her death with the possibility of who will end up with her immeasurable power. Category:Interrealm Universe